


This kiss, unstoppable

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Showers, Touring
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22531465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Sai, dobbiamo davvero lavorare sulla privacy. Non è che io entri in bagno mentre ti fai la doccia, sarebbe davvero maleducato.”
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Yaotome Hikaru





	This kiss, unstoppable

**This kiss, unstoppable**

Il fatto che dopo aver cantato per tre ore di fila Yuto riuscisse ancora a canticchiare sotto la doccia affascinava Hikaru.

Abbastanza da riuscire ad alzarsi dal letto, un qualche modo, ed entrare in bagno, uno sguardo divertito in volto.

Il povero shampoo forse non aveva intenzione di essere usato come microfono, ma Hikaru lo trovava abbastanza adatto e sicuramente esilarante.

Yuto impiegò qualche minuto per realizzare che aveva pubblico, e quando lo fece si lamentò, lasciando andare immediatamente la bottiglia.

“Hikaru!” gridò. “Sai, dobbiamo davvero lavorare sulla privacy. Non è che io entri in bagno mentre ti fai la doccia, sarebbe davvero maleducato.”

Hikaru sollevò un sopracciglio, ghignando.

“Non è proprio vero, no?” chiese, e nonostante il vapore riuscì a vedere chiaramente Yuto arrossire.

“Quello è diverso. Quello è un fine più nobile.” cercò di difendersi il più piccolo. “Tu sei qui solo per prendermi in giro.”

Lontano dal volerlo negare, Hikaru si appoggiò contro la parete e incrociò le braccia, rendendo chiaro che non sarebbe andato da nessuna parte.

Nakajima parve realizzare che era una battaglia che non avrebbe vinto, perciò finì rapidamente di lavarsi, finendo lo spettacolo.

“Dammi un asciugamano.” sibilò poi, cercando di apparire il più dignitoso possibile.

Hikaru fece come richiesto, sempre fissando il fidanzato, in un modo che sapeva irritare il più piccolo.

“Hai praticamente rovinato il mio momento di relax post-concerto. Spero che sia soddisfatto di te stesso.” gli disse, con una smorfia.

Hikaru ridacchiò, scuotendo la testa.

“Non fare tutto l’offeso. Come se non sapessi quanto trovi gratificante il fatto che ti guardi in questo modo.” disse, facendo un passo avanti. Comunque, ancora non osò toccarlo. Sapeva che Yuto aveva bisogno dei suoi tempi prima di cedere.

“Come, esattamente?” chiese, lo sguardo sul suo viso che contraddiceva a pieno l’innocenza che cercava di esprimere.

Hikaru ci pensò qualche istante, e all’improvviso tutta la situazione non era più così divertente.

“Come se potessi morire se non ti bacio entro i prossimi dieci secondi.” ammise alla fine.

Yuto finse di pensarci su, poi annuì.

“Potrei avere un debole per quello sguardo.” ammise, ghignando. “Ma ciò non cambia quanto sia incredibilmente inappropriato. Non esiste che tu possa restare vestito e baciare un uomo nudo, sarebbe incredibilmente anticonvenzionale.” lo prese in giro, poi cercò di superarlo e tornare nella stanza.

Hikaru fu veloce, e gli afferrò un polso.

“Allora spogliami.” mormorò, e ogni traccia di derisione era sparita dalla sua voce.

Yuto esitò per un momento.

“Pensavo che _io_ avrei potuto mettermi qualcosa addosso.” disse, con una smorfia. “Fa freddo.” gli fece notare.

Hikaru alzò gli occhi al cielo, tirandolo di nuovo dentro e chiudendo la porta, spingendo il più piccolo contro la parete e premendosi contro di lui.

“Fa abbastanza caldo qui, con tutto il vapore della doccia. E se continui a fare così, sarò costretto a usare le parole più dozzinali mai inventati e dirti che posso darti un modo alternativo di riscaldarti.” li minacciò, inarcando un sopracciglio.

Yuto rise, e le sue mani erano già all’orlo della maglietta del più grande.

“Dozzinali, senza dubbio. Ma è anche un modo che mi piace particolarmente.” gli disse, senza sprecare tempo nel liberare il più grande dai vestiti, adesso completamente coinvolto nella direzione che stava prendendo la serata.

Hikaru non perse tempo e attaccò la bocca del più piccolo con la propria, perdendosi nel sapore delle labbra e della lingua di Yuto, eccitato dal modo in cui il fidanzato aveva ceduto e adesso pareva essere più interessato di quanto non lo fosse Hikaru stesso.

“Sei così _facile_.” lo prese in giro, allontanandosi per prendere fiato.

“Forse stai parlando di te.” ribatté Yuto, prendendogli il viso tra le mani e baciandolo di nuovo, poi si spostò verso il lavello e si sedette sul mobile accanto, scoccandogli un’occhiata maliziosa e schiudendo le gambe per fargli spazio. “Allora? Vieni o no?” mormorò, la voce abbastanza bassa da colpire il più grande.

Hikaru non poteva mantenere le apparenze solo per il bene della propria dignità; si avvicinò e si mise fra le gambe di Yuto, e il momento successivo lo stava baciando di nuovo, divorandogli la bocca come se da quello dipendesse la propria vita.

“Ti lamenti sempre così tanto di me.” disse Hikaru al fidanzato, respirando pesantemente ma ancora incapace di allontanarsi dalle sue labbra, lasciando una scia di baci lungo tutto il suo viso mentre parlava. “Ma in qualche modo siamo finiti lo stesso così. Perché non saltiamo le lamentele la prossima volta?” chiese, le mani ancorate ai fianchi del più piccolo, accarezzandoli lentamente come per tranquillizzarlo. A prescindere dal fatto che stava tranquillizzando Hikaru più che Yuto.

“Continua a parlare e potrebbe non esserci una prossima volta.” rispose Nakajima, però sorrideva. “Inoltre, devo mantenere le apparenze. Il mio ragazzo va già in giro a dire che sono facile, non posso rischiare.”

Hikaru ridacchiò e gli leccò giocosamente la punta del naso.

“Non oserei mai.” ribatté, premendosi in avanti, ansioso. “Non vorrei che la gente si facesse l’idea sbagliata.” fece una smorfia, e si tirò indietro di qualche centimetro. “Specialmente visto che già vai in giro a baciare innumerevoli ragazze per i drama.” bofonchiò.

Yuto corrugò la fronte e si confuse per un momento, poi scosse la testa.

“ _Per favore_ , Hikka. Pensavo l’avessimo superata.” prese il viso del più grande fra le mani e si protese in avanti per baciarlo ancora. “È lavoro, nient’altro.”

Hikaru accettò il bacio e lo lasciò continuare più a lungo di quanto avesse intenzione il più piccolo, poi si allontanò di nuovo.

“Non hai bisogno di dirmelo.” sorrise, accarezzando il viso di Yuto col dorso della mano. “Ma è comunque incredibilmente sgradevole stare seduto davanti alla dannata televisione e guardare le labbra di una tipa qualunque sulle tue.” sospirò, appoggiando la fronte contro quella di Yuto. “Uno di questi giorni mi troverai sul set domandando che smettano di lasciartelo fare. Dovrei essere l’unico ad avere il permesso di farlo.”

Yuto rise, scuotendo la testa.

“E lo sei.” confermò, scivolando in avanti e allacciando le gambe intorno ai suoi fianchi. “Loro sono solo incidenti di percorso. E, per inciso, sono anche pessime baciatrici.” provocò il più grande, che in risposta gli artigliò i fianchi con le unghie, facendolo sibilare.

“Beh, da quello che ho visto di sicuro non battono questo.” commentò, portando il viso sotto il suo collo e prendendo tra i denti un lembo di carne, mordendo leggermente, non abbastanza da lasciare il segno. “È una gran consolazione pensare che sono l’unico in diritto di vederti così, almeno.”

Yuto ridacchiò, ma quando spinse via la testa di Hikaru per guardarlo negli occhi era di nuovo serio.

“Sarai sempre l’unico in diritto di vedermi così, Yaotome Hikaru.” dichiarò, un sorriso in volto. Rimasero in silenzio per qualche istante, lasciando aleggiare quelle parole fra di loro, e poi Yuto stava ridacchiando di nuovo. “Se mi lasci scendere e tornare in camera, posso mostrarti un altro paio di cose che sei l’unico in diritto di vedere.”

Hikaru fece un sorrisetto, ma era chiaramente soddisfatto.

“Non lasciare che ti fermi.” disse, spostandosi per lasciare che Yuto scendesse dal mobile. Mentre il più piccolo andava verso la porta, comunque, lo afferrò e lo fece girare, baciandolo ancora una volta.

“Avremo difficoltà a raggiungere il letto, non è vero?” scherzò Yuto, scuotendo la testa.

Hikaru gli accarezzò il viso, sorridendo.

“Ti dispiace?” chiese.

Yuto finse di pensarci per un momento, poi scrollò le spalle.

“Non troppo. Sono facile, ricordi?” si abbassò, mordendogli il labbro inferiore e riprendendo a baciarlo. “Sei fortunato che tu sia l’unico per cui lo sono.”

Hikaru ebbe un brivido e lo spinse via, chiaramente provocato oltre il suo limite.

“Andiamo, allora. Mostrami che cosa mi spetta.”

E mentre lo seguiva nella stanza, si disse che, come sempre, Yuto aveva ragione.

Era maledettamente fortunato.


End file.
